113766-request-cross-faction-mail
Content ---- ---- We all use the same auction system. All of the races are constantly supplying each other. | |} ---- ---- Then by all means, stamp the mail "Return to Sender" if it's from an Exile. | |} ---- How can you tell? (serious question) | |} ---- Unless I've missed something in my hours sitting at the AH/CX, you can't tell who's selling what unless the specific item being sold is faction-restricted. | |} ---- ---- ---- The only issue I see about putting crap on the AH/CX is that you don't know who the seller is. But could do it that way. They other way to 'send' currency to your other faction alt is to buy CREDD with ingame currency, then cash it in on the one you want the currency on. Yes, you can have both factions on the same server. | |} ---- Yes, you can have both factions on the same server. I have 3 Exiles and 3 Dominion on Evindra. That's why I've run into this problem. Theoretically, transferring funds is possible through the AH (not the CX). However, I am asking to not have to resort to such convolutions. In the past, I've also seen dev companies consider that type of workaround an exploit, and I'm not interested in risking a ban. I hadn't thought about the CREDD possibility. It's a shame there's such a high sale/purchase tax, or that would be a feasible solution, at least for currency. I would love an account-wide bank. | |} ---- Not sure how this would work on the AH either. You always buy the cheapest available. And there's no way to see who's selling what, so you can't just search for them. | |} ---- I believe you have the AH and CX backwards. On the commodities exchange, it purchases the cheapest item automatically, but on the auction house, you can choose which item you want to buy at which price. So, if I wanted to transfer 30p from Exile to Dom, my Dom character lists the item for 30p(+fees) buyout, and my Exile character buys it. Then, my Dom character is 30p richer without losing anything but an essentially worthless item. | |} ---- I used to do this kind of 'transaction' in WoW, it worked great for getting money over to another faction alt. It was also easier because I could see the name of the seller. You would have to pick something that no one in their right mind would ever put on the AH, like one of the grey necklaces you get that are vendor fodder. | |} ---- Maybe I'll have to whisper one of the devs to get confirmation that they're not going to decide it's an exploit. If it's fair game, then it's a reasonable workaround for now. I'd still like the mail or account banks to be considered for the future. :) | |} ---- ---- Mail, account-wide banks, or using our account-wide inventory that already exists and is for all characters to use. I just want it to happen :) Let me know if you get an answer on that Vick. I would like to know, too. | |} ---- It may not be. I'm just concerned that it might be, because I've seen it elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- Carbine hates alts. | |} ---- I sent a message and got a reply already this afternoon. He had to forward the question to CS, as he wasn't sure either. I'll post here and let everyone know when I get a final response. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Totally agree. I think chua are great, but knowing I can have an exile alt without any silly limitations or needing to use some funky AH workaround really has me dragging my feet. | |} ---- ---- The auction house is already neutral. I spoke about the problem with using it above: the tax on selling means you lose a lot of money if you try to transfer "large" ammounts of money. Basically anything from 1 platinum up gets you a significant loss. | |} ---- ---- As Ildur mentioned, the auction house is cross-faction already, so it can be used as a workaround. I also confirmed with Carbine yesterday that they do not consider it an exploit. However, it shouldn't be necessary, as there are several possibilities to make transferring items/currency much more convenient. | |} ---- ---- I lol'd. Good one :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow...with a list of alts that long, I can't blame you! :D | |} ---- It's all I can do to resist adding a male Cassian... and a male Aurin... o _ o My favourite part of playing MtG is deckbuilding; of GMing RPGs is worldbuilding; when playing, I tend to make a bunch of characters and then choose the one best for the session. I... quite like the act of creation... | |} ---- ---- ---- Fourteen! You'll make the Aurin cry, you... mean bad-counting type person :< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hell yeah, good old HK-47 ;) | |} ---- ---- ^ I vote for this as the PvE megaserver name. Oh, and I still want account mail and/or account banks, too. ;) | |} ---- Whatever they do, it better not be restricted to fabkits. :( I do not want to clutter my precious plot designs with silly fabkits that don't fit my theme(s)! An account bank would be nice though, yes, so long as it came also with cross-faction mail. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Indeed. It's archaic and restrictive for 0 positive gain at this point. | |} ---- ---- I'll /sign for an account dropbox for non-soulbound items. | |} ---- That and non-faction specific items. | |} ---- Certainly that, thank you. | |} ---- I dunno, i think you could allow faction specific items since the drop box wouldn't just be limited to other-faction alts. The faction restriction alone would prevent use from the wrong faction, but allow you to transfer an item from one alt to another on the same faction. | |} ---- ---- I haven't seen a gold seller mail in over a month. Don't think it's an issue now. | |} ---- ^This. Carbine implemented something a long time ago to prevent/filter gold seller mail, so I don't see why the same anti-spam measure wouldn't work for cross-faction mail. Besides, when the gold sellers were sending me mail with sammiches attached, it was a few free copper every day! :lol: | |} ----